


Come A Little Closer

by humapuma



Series: Give Up the Ghost [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: Bucky wakes up surrounded by too much heat for a cold November morning. When he turns around, he finds a flushed, sweaty, tense Steve in the midst of a rut.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another ficlet for my ABO series! <3

Bucky felt warm and comfortable as he slowly roused from his sleep. The room was cool and gray from the cold November air, but inside their nest, he felt none of it. Slowly, he became aware of a few things: Steve was really warm, burning hot behind him; he was panting heavily against Bucky’s neck; and his hard dick was pressing against Bucky’s ass.

"Steve?" He asked, turning to look over his shoulder. When he did, he was hit with a heady scent that answered every question he had.

Steve had gone into a rut.

They hadn’t discussed this yet, though Bucky supposed that there really wasn’t a whole lot to go over. Steve had happily joined Bucky for his heat and, likewise, Bucky fully intended to share Steve's rut with him.

“Alpha,” he whispered and Steve's grip on Bucky tightened for a brief moment before he released.

His cheeks were flushed and his hair stood in all directions from what appeared to be a restless sleep. His eyes were still shut tight but Bucky knew he was awake. His jaw was tense and Bucky saw the tendons in his neck strain. For some reason, Steve was holding himself still, not exerting any pressure on Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky said, “look at me.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Steve’s eyes flew open and he fixed Bucky with his dark gaze.

Gulping, he answered, “Bucky.”

“You’re in a rut?” Bucky asked.

Steve seemed to hesitate before nodding his head. Bucky hadn’t seen Steve this unsure in months, not since before their first kiss. It was as if he were afraid of how Bucky would react and the doubt in his eyes made Bucky’s chest ache.

Turning fully toward him, Bucky took Steve’s face in his hands. “How long have you been like this?”

Steve gulped. “It s-started at about four.”

Bucky turned around, checking the digital clock on the bedside table. _ 9:48 _ . “Steve!” He exclaimed. “You’ve been like this for almost _ six hours _?”

There was a tremor in Steve’s body and Bucky felt him clenching and unclenching his fists beneath the blankets. “I wasn’t sure you’d -”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted, “I want to be here with you.”

Frowning, Steve replied, “Buck, I… I’m not _ me _ in a rut. I’m… fuck, I can’t even touch you or I’ll… oh, my God.” He pushed Bucky’s hands away and forced more space between them. “I’m _ all _ Alpha, Buck.”

Bucky licked his lips and tried to think through all the pheromones. “Okay, okay,” he agreed. “Can I at least make the den for you? For now?”

Steve’s entire body tensed up when Bucky added the final part but then he nodded his head. Without another word, Bucky shot out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth and pee. When he returned, Steve had pulled the comforter over his head, burrowing into their nest. Grabbing a couple sheets from the closet, Bucky pinned them to the wall and adjusted them until they were just right, hanging down and covering the nest.

Once he felt satisfied with that, he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to assess their food situation. They hadn’t moved in together but Bucky slept over most weekends and had begun to consider it _ his _ home too.

Chewing on his lip, Bucky stared mournfully at the empty refrigerator. There were leftovers from their dinner the night before, as well as condiments and some post-workout drinks. The freezer was in a similar state; there were some chicken breasts and an individual pizza.

He shut the door and sighed before returning to the bedroom. Three of the drawers in the new dresser were his and he located a henley and some jeans, as well as warm socks. As he shuffled around, removing his pajamas and putting the other clothes on, he heard rustling from the den.

“Buck?” A dark voice called and Bucky turned to find Steve’s head poking out of the nest. As he took in Bucky’s appearance, he frowned. “Where are you going?”

Swallowing, Bucky replied, “I-I’m going to get groceries. We’re out of food.”

Steve shook his head. “No. Stay here.” His voice was different now in a way that Bucky couldn’t explain. There was an edge to it that he’d never heard before.

“I can’t,” Bucky said. “You’ll need food. I can’t just sit here and watch you starve for three days.” Steve’s hard eyes held him firmly in place and Bucky realized what was happening. “Hey,” he snapped. “Don’t use your Alpha voice on me, Steve.”

“Stay here,” Steve growled.

“Steve -”

“You’re _ mine _ ,” Steve roared, jumping out of the nest and crowding toward Bucky. At some point, he’d rid himself of his own clothes, so he stood naked and fully hard in the chilly room. “ _ My Omega _.”

He reached out but Bucky smacked both of his hands away. “You hold it _ right there _ , Steve.” He blinked and stopped immediately, standing perfectly still. “I _ am _ your Omega but you do not control me. I am going to the bodega to buy food and then I will come back.” Steve gulped and nodded his head, so Bucky went on. “If you’re up to it then, I’ll cook you some breakfast. If not, I’ll wait, but you _ have got to _let me take care of you.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered and his bottom lip trembled. “I might… I might hurt you, Buck.”

“Why would you think that?” Bucky demanded.

“Because I… Buck, the things I _ want _ right now… it’s not what we usually do.”

The way that Steve’s voice sounded as he spoke – breathless and nearly desperate – made Bucky shiver. Steve had been aroused before, he’d wanted Bucky and said as much, but there was something almost ferocious in his _ need _ for Bucky.

“I’m going to the store now,” he finally said. “When I come back, we’ll see how you feel.”

With that, he walked past Steve into the living room; near the door, he found his snowboots and tugged them on, followed by his heavy coat. The journey to the corner store was frigid but, mercifully, short. Once inside, he grabbed a basket and carried it toward the frozen food section.

After almost thirty minutes, Bucky left the shop with several reusable bags full of food. Once he arrived back at the apartment, he was surprised to find that all of the drapes had been shut, leaving the room bathed in low light. It was enough that he could still see to put the food away. As he put the last item in the freezer, he heard a small, plaintive sound that hit him right in the gut.

_ Steve _.

He was calling out but in the most basest of ways, a desperate call that made Bucky move toward the bedroom. The sound continued and Bucky wondered if Steve knew he was there or not; wondered if Steve even meant for him to hear it.

Just as he was questioning whether he was intruding on Steve’s territory, if he should simply leave, he felt something through their bond. _ Yearning _.

Bucky took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, followed by his jeans, socks, and boxers. When the cool air hit his thighs, he realized he was releasing slick already. “Alpha,” he breathed, approaching the bed, and the sound stopped. “C-can I come in?”

There was a short hesitation before Steve pulled the blankets back. He took in Bucky’s nudity with avid eyes but then he looked up again. Bucky could see the apprehension, even a little fear, but the clearest emotion Bucky could read was _ relief _.

“Omega,” he answered, reaching out and taking Bucky’s hand. “Please.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> Also, I do want to note that there is ZERO dubcon on noncon in this series anywhere ever. <3

Steve’s grip tightened and before Bucky knew what was happening, Steve had yanked him into the nest and rolled him onto his belly. Bucky gripped the soft blankets underneath him and allowed Steve to manhandle him until he was lying over Bucky’s back with his dick pressed against Bucky’s ass.

“Gonna fuck you, Omega,” Steve growled into Bucky’s ear. “Gonna knot you, come deep inside you, and keep fuckin’ you.” Bucky opened his mouth to respond but Steve took a handful of his hair and pulled. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Bucky had never heard Steve talk this way before, never knew he would _ love _it so much. Steve held him in place and all he could do was moan and nod his head.

“Show me,” Steve suddenly ordered, pulling away and leaving Bucky feeling bereft. He turned to look at Steve over his shoulder but Steve pressed his back until his chest was on the bed again. “Show me what’s _ mine _.”

Bucky understood then and inhaled a shaky breath as he pulled his knees underneath him and released a high whine. Steve’s hands were on him immediately, caressing him, as he presented for his Alpha.

“Good,” Steve rumbled, “such a good Omega.”

Without further ado, Steve pressed the head of his dick against Bucky’s slick ass until it slipped inside. Bucky gasped, digging his fingers into the blankets again and spreading his legs more. Steve didn’t stop until he was fully seated, though his movements remained slow and careful, much as they usually were when they had sex.

He’d said, _ Buck, the things I want right now… it’s not what we usually do. _

Bucky swallowed. “Alpha, please,” he begged and Steve’s grip on his hips tightened. “Please, need it.”

Steve’s breaths were coming faster and faster but he kept perfectly still. “What do you need, Omega?”

“Need you to fuck me,” Bucky implored.

There was a long moment where Steve remained both silent and motionless and Bucky felt himself begin to panic, fearing he’d said the wrong thing.

That was, until Steve growled and began pulling out before slamming back inside. Bucky cried out and Steve repeated the action over and over and over. His Alpha strength seemed to have increased as each thrust pushed Bucky up the mattress, forcing his sensitive nipples to drag across the blankets.

Just as Bucky began to fear he’d go flying right off the bed, Steve hauled him up until he settled on his knees over Steve’s lap. Bucky let himself sink down, taking the burgeoning knot inside him until Steve took control again, lifting Bucky enough that he could pound into him. The first time Steve’s knot caught on his rim, Bucky came with a shocked cry.

Steve didn’t stop fucking him; he didn’t pause or slow his thrusts. He pistoned his hips, hitting Bucky’s prostate with each one, and forcing a little more come out of his dick.

Steve grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair again and exposed his neck, the side where the bond mark shown so beautifully, and he bit down. Bucky shouted as he came _ again _, but this time so hard, he thought he might pass out.

And still, Steve fucked him.

“Alpha,” Bucky whined but Steve hadn’t released his bite yet.

His knot was swelling slower than usual and Bucky felt overwhelmed and overloaded. So much stimulation, so much amazing pleasure, and Bucky didn’t know if he could handle _ days of this _.

Just then, Steve’s knot blew and locked in place inside Bucky as Steve came with a harsh growl. All the while, he held his bite with nothing but possessiveness and desire rolling through the bond. Bucky felt completely boneless and pliant and he was surprised to discover that he _ didn’t hate it _.

In fact, he liked it.

Steve adjusted them so Bucky was on his belly with his legs spread eagle and then he finally released his bite. After a short pause, he growled again and began circling his hips, grinding his knot against Bucky’s tender prostate.

Bucky couldn’t help the cry that exploded out of him. He adjusted his hips and Steve groaned, low and dark, before he gripped Bucky’s shoulders to use as leverage. His hips worked in circles and every time his knot tugged at Bucky’s rim, Bucky saw stars.

“Alpha!” He whined, feeling tears stinging his eyes.

“Come, Omega,” Steve commanded. “Come now.”

Bucky cried out, coming practically dry simply because Steve told him to. Just then, Steve began to growl as he came too, grinding against Bucky’s ass until he collapsed.

After a few quiet moments, he pressed gentle, apologetic kisses to the wound on Bucky’s neck, whispering, “Get some sleep.”

Bucky nodded and quickly drifted off. He awoke some time later when Steve was washing his thighs and ass with a warm cloth. “Wha-?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Steve rumbled and Bucky wondered if he had any other way of speaking at that point in his rut.

“‘s okay,” Bucky mumbled. “I’m thirsty. Want anything?”

Without answering, Steve leapt out of the nest and ran into the kitchen. Bucky heard him moving around, the clinking of cups, and the ice and water dispenser on the fridge. When Steve returned, he had a glass pitcher that he used to fill two glasses to the brim.

Pressing one into Bucky’s hand, he said, “Drink.”

Nodding, Bucky tipped the glass back and chugged the water down while Steve did the same. Once he was finished, he took Bucky’s glass and set them both, along with the water pitcher, outside the nest on the bedside table. He turned around and fixed Bucky with his dark gaze.

Bucky felt himself getting wet immediately. “How do you want me?” He purred.

Steve growled and grabbed Bucky, rolling him onto his back and pushing his thighs against his chest. Without warning, he pushed inside Bucky in one thrust, circling his hips and groaning.

“So good,” Steve said, throwing his head back. “Oh, fuck, how do you feel _ so good _?”

“M-made for you,” Bucky blurted out and Steve looked down at him, eyes suddenly clearer.

He smiled, affectionately, and dropped onto his elbows, pulling Bucky into a deep, sweet kiss. It was odd that this was their first kiss so far, and Bucky had come he didn’t know how many times.

“I was made for you too, Buck,” Steve murmured. After a moment, his eyes widened and he asked, “Have I hurt you?”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m just trying to keep up.”

Steve licked his lips. “Are you okay with this?” He hesitated for a moment, as if trying to find the right words. “With… giving this to me?”

By _ this _ , Bucky knew Steve meant _ submission _, but he also knew Steve wouldn’t want to call it that.

This didn’t feel like submission though. Even in a rut, Bucky knew Steve would stop if he told him to. He knew that Steve was still Steve, even if he didn’t believe that.

“I want to… take care of you, Steve,” he finally answered, reaching up to touch Steve’s cheek. “This time,” he added, “let me take care of _ you _. However you need.”

Steve shivered but not from the cool air. He gasped out Bucky’s name before the moment of lucidity faded and his pupils dilated fully again. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was due to the resurgence of Steve’s hormones, or if Bucky’s reassurance had allowed Steve to let go. Either way, in the next second, Steve began fucking Bucky hard and fast again, staring down at him with a frankly _ filthy _ expression. His abdomen rolled in an obscene way as he watched himself slide in and out of Bucky’s body, forcing shocked, desperate moans out of him.

Bucky truly loved their sex life – every time was amazing, but _ this _ was something altogether different.

Steve’s eyes were wild and he was putting every ounce of his Alpha strength into his thrusts, though he gripped Bucky’s hips to keep him from sliding away again. He released an almost continuous growl, baring his teeth, and licking along his canines as if Bucky were a meal he craved.

On a few occasions, Bucky had observed Steve’s inner Alpha, the dominant and aggressive part of him he controlled. If he thought Bucky was being threatened, it came out for a few brief moments to defend him, and then quietly receded into Steve’s hindbrain.

_ I’m all Alpha, _ he’d said as a warning, as if that part of him could ever mean Bucky harm.

But Bucky knew the truth. Steve wasn’t _ the _ Alpha – the Alpha was _ Steve _ , and he could _ never _ hurt Bucky.

“Alpha,” Bucky moaned, drawing Steve’s hungry gaze up to his face. “You can go harder. I want it. Want your knot.”

Steve groaned. “You must be gettin’ sore, Omega.”

Shaking his head, Bucky answered, “I can take it. I want it.”

With that, Steve pulled out and flipped Bucky onto his belly again before yanking on his hips until he was on his knees. Bucky arched his back and presented, spreading his legs as he did.

Steve didn’t thrust back in though and Bucky looked over his shoulder to find Steve staring at his ass. He felt his face heat up and he gasped, “St-Steve, what are you doing?”

“You’re still so open,” Steve said and Bucky wasn’t sure if he was even talking to him or simply thinking out loud. He traced his finger along Bucky’s rim, murmuring to himself. “So full of my come, all ready for my knot again.”

Bucky nodded his head emphatically. “Yes, Alpha, I am. Please, give it to me.” Instead of responding, Steve leaned forward and licked Bucky’s slick opening before shoving his tongue inside. “Ah!” He cried out, gripping the blankets in his fists. “Oh, G- Alpha!”

Steve licked and licked, sucked on Bucky’s perineum, and even drug his teeth along the loose flesh. Bucky tried to pull away but Steve’s hands held him in place, eating him out hungrily.

“St- oh, fuck, Alpha, ‘m gonna come,” he whimpered before everything went white and he shot off like a rocket.

When Steve began to pull away, Bucky assumed he would start fucking him right away and he braced his knees. What he didn’t expect was Steve’s soft touches helping him sit up, dizzy and exhausted as he was.

“Let’s shower,” Steve rumbled, scooting out of the nest before turning and reaching for Bucky. He lifted Bucky out of the nest easily, carrying him bridal style into the bathroom. When Steve set him on the vanity counter, Bucky noticed that Steve was still hard, though Steve didn’t seem aware of it. He grabbed one of the clean towels and wrapped it around Bucky’s shoulders and stepped away. “I’ll be right back.”

Bucky frowned. “Steve, I’m… you’re supposed to be –”

“Buck,” Steve interrupted, smiling. “I’m still me.” There was a hint of surprise in his voice, as if he hadn’t expected that to be true.

With that, he got the shower turned on and checked the water until the room began to steam. Bucky slipped off the counter and let the towel fall to the floor as he stepped over the short divider between the shower area and the rest of the bathroom.

Steve took Bucky’s hand and led him to the warm spray. Slowly, he washed Bucky down, gently cleaning between his thighs and asscheeks, then scrubbed his scalp with shampoo. Once he was rinsed, he turned around and Steve used the soap on himself, washing away hours of sweat and other body fluids.

Once clean, Steve pressed in close to Bucky and spun him around, pressing his chest to the cold tile wall. He gasped but when Steve took a small step away, Bucky reached for him and jerked him close again.

“Don’t stop,” he said in the most commanding tone he could muster in that moment. “Don’t stop touching me.”

Steve groaned and took hold of Bucky’s hips, forcing him to arch his back. Bucky spread his legs more and watched over his shoulder as Steve entered him again. This position was new and the only thing Bucky didn’t like was the fact that the water had washed away their combined scent.

He cried out when Steve began fucking him; he set a brutal pace but held Bucky in place to keep him from smacking into the wall. Every thrust hit his prostate and Bucky couldn’t imagine he had anything left to give.

“You’re my Omega,” Steve growled.

Bucky nodded. “Yes, ‘m yours, only wanna be yours.”

“You’re only mine.”

With each jerk of Steve’s hips, Bucky felt his knees buckle and his hands only slipped against the tile when he tried to find something to steady himself. “Alpha, oh God, I’m – my legs –”

Steve slowed his pace and whispered, “Won’t knot you here. You could slip, get hurt.”

“Alpha,” Bucky whined, “I wanna make you come, please.”

Steve huffed a breath and slipped out, spinning Bucky around to face him. “You will,” he promised. “Wanna watch you.”

Bucky furrowed his brow. “W-watch me?”

Movement caught Bucky’s eye and he looked down to find Steve jerking himself off, gripping his growing knot in a tight hold. “Touch yourself. Show me.”

Bucky licked his lips and nodded, though he had no idea where to start. For lack of a better idea, he reached up to massage his own scent glands, the ones below his collar bone. Steve’s eyes had gone hazy but he kept them open, staring as Bucky began to pinch his own nipples.

“Oh, God,” Steve groaned. “W-would you finger yourself for me, Omega?”

Bucky nodded his head, too far gone to be shy. He spun around and reached behind himself, arching his back and letting his fingers slide over the crease of his ass. Steve’s moans became louder the closer he got to his hole and, when Bucky finally slipped a finger inside, Steve choked out a moan and hot come splashed across Bucky’s body.

Before Bucky knew what was happening, Steve had turned him around again and dropped to his knees. He took Bucky’s entire length into his mouth in one go and Bucky cried out. Steve used one hand to hold Bucky steady while his other slid up Bucky’s inner thigh, pressing two fingers inside his ass.

He massaged Bucky’s prostate expertly and it was mere moments before Bucky came down his throat.

“Steve!” He gasped out, holding onto Steve’s shoulders for support.

Steve turned the handle on the shower until the water stopped, then he carried Bucky back to the other side and dried him off. Afterward, they returned to the nest and Bucky drug his wrist along Steve’s chest and shoulders, over his neck and down his abdomen.

“Hate that you don’t smell like me anymore,” he explained, though Steve hadn’t asked. In fact, he made a pleased sound and did the same.

The hours went much the same after that. Bucky lost count of how many times he’d come or how many times they’d knotted. Every time Bucky tried to get up to get food or something to drink, Steve leapt ahead of him to fetch it. By that evening, Bucky was feeling pretty sore, so when Steve pressed against him, Bucky pushed him onto his back and swallowed him down.

They fell asleep after that and, when they awoke, Bucky felt refreshed. There was a bit of muscle soreness in his lower back but his ass didn’t hurt; his thighs were covered in slick in response to the Alpha rut pheromones that permeated their nest.

Steve moaned, sounding pleased and content. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too.” Bucky turned over. “You want me again?”

Steve’s eyes darkened. “I always want you, Buck. But I think we should eat.”

They slipped out of the nest and got dressed in shirts and boxers to go into the kitchen. Checking the digital clock, Bucky surprised to read _ 12:36 _. Either way, he cooked a light breakfast, knowing from personal experience that his body couldn’t handle a lot of food during his cycle. Steve watched him as he moved around the kitchen, putting bread in the toaster and grabbing plates down.

Bucky had been right. Steve only ate a few bites of egg and a piece of toast before he pushed his plate away. “I’m sorry, Buck,” he murmured. “I just… I can’t eat anymore.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky assured, leaning over to kiss Steve’s lips. “Let me clean up and we’ll –”

“No,” Steve interrupted. “I’ll clean everything up tomorrow. Come back to bed.”

Bucky wanted to argue, but Steve’s eyes were wide and desperate and Bucky could see the thick tent in his boxers. “Okay,” he agreed. “Let’s go back to bed.”

They pulled their clothes off and crawled back into the nest. “Omega,” Steve breathed and Bucky turned toward him. “Can I fuck you again?”

“Yes,” Bucky said, smiling. “I want it. Want your knot, Alpha.”

“Wanna give it to you,” Steve assured, rolling Bucky onto his belly.

Without prompting, Bucky got his knees under him and arched his back, presenting. The head of Steve’s dick pressed inside him and he held it there for a moment before slipping out. He repeated the action two more times before Bucky whined, high and needy, and Steve’s control seemingly snapped. He thrust inside and didn’t stop until he’d bottomed out, filling Bucky like only he could.

“God, Bucky,” Steve groaned, “you’re so wet, so perfect for me. Gonna fill you up, Omega, gonna knot you and make you come.”

“Fill me up,” Bucky begged, spreading his legs wider. “Want it, want it all.”

“Gonna give it to you so good,” Steve promised and then he began to fuck Bucky in earnest, pounding into him with abandon.

Bucky could only hold on and moan, seeing stars every time Steve hit his prostate. His orgasm built up slowly but it hit him hard, making him shout in surprise. Steve groaned loudly behind him as his knot began to grow, tugging on Bucky’s sensitive rim.

He whined, “Alpha!”

Steve leaned forward, resting his chest over Bucky’s back and took a handful of his hair, pulling it tight. “Take it, Omega,” he growled, “just take it.”

It was the most dominant, _ Alpha _ statement Steve had ever made and Bucky moaned. He’d never known he could love this so much, that it would be _ okay _ and safe to share this with Steve.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, “hold me down. Make me take it.”

Steve’s breath hitched. “You’re sure?” He asked, gently.

Bucky nodded his head. “Show me what’s _ mine _.”

Steve growled, low and dangerous, before he pulled out and thrust back inside Bucky hard, harder than ever before. He put his left hand on the back of Bucky’s neck and put pressure on his scent gland. Bucky’s whole body went limp as he surrendered it to Steve.

Steve’s knot blew and he groaned in Bucky’s ear, sending shivers down his spine as he came inside him. After a moment, Steve helped Bucky lie on his belly, though kept his legs spread wide and his hand on Bucky’s neck, and then he began to grind his knot against Bucky’s prostate.

“Alpha,” Bucky cried out but Steve’s grip on his neck tightened.

“You said you could take it,” he rumbled. “You’re gonna take it.”

Bucky’s eyes rolled back into his head and his breaths began to come faster and faster. His dick was hard, trapped against the soiled bed while Steve fucked him into the mattress. When he came again, he screamed into the blankets and heard Steve moaning behind him as he followed Bucky right over the edge.

A while later, they took a hot bath, which soothed Bucky’s aching muscles, and then they crawled back into the nest and Bucky fell asleep. Steve woke him up to fuck him again a few hours later, but they could both tell the rut was slowing down.

By the following morning, Steve was only hungry for food – ravenous even. He cooked the frozen lasagna Bucky had bought – much to Bucky’s amusement – then prepared some garlic bread and salad. Together, they ate every last bit of it and drank glass after glass of water.

They stripped the nest to wash the blankets and took down the den, though Bucky went in search of other blankets to use. Steve drug Bucky into the bathroom and ate him out under the shower spray, using his thumbs to spread him open.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Steve demanded.

“I’m yours, Alpha, ‘m your Omega.” Bucky sobbed as he came against the tile.

When Steve stood up, he shut the water off and grabbed clean towels for them. They rebuilt the nest and Bucky crawled in, arched his back, and looked over his shoulder.

“Alpha,” he breathed, “please, again.”

Steve licked his lips, climbing onto the bed. “What do you want again?”

Bucky shivered under Steve’s gaze, but he forced himself to speak. “Hold me down.” Steve’s eyes widened. “You know I can take it.”

“Yes,” Steve agreed. His eyes fluttered and his chest flushed with his arousal. “I know you can.”

When Steve reached out and gripped Bucky’s neck, he went limp against the bed and they both moaned. Steve’s rut had ended but they had discovered something new, something that neither of them had known to ask for before.

But Bucky wanted to explore it. With Steve.

“Do it,” he pleaded, trying to arch his back more, spreading his legs wider. He wasn’t being submissive – he had just as much control as Steve did, but something in this felt freeing. “Please, Alpha, please.”

Over his shoulder, Bucky could see the way that Steve’s countenance changed at those words. There was desire but also affection. “Anything for you,” Steve whispered, tightening his hold a fraction. “Anything.”

_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn, these boys!


End file.
